


Wrapped Up in Comfort

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel Investigations Ships It, Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, Sleep, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Before she fell asleep, she asked me to get Angel's jacket." Fred pauses, and Angel can picture her smiling. "She said it would be more comfy that way."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Angel, Angel/Cordelia, wrapped in his duster" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602155.html?thread=83920427#t83920427

Angel had left rapidly with Gunn and Wesley to go take care of Cordelia's vision. When he hovered over her as she sat back on the couch, observing with concern the way she was applying an ice pack to her temple, Cordy had given him a stern glare.

"Leave. Now, Angel. Those kids are going to die if you don't." She moved her free hand forward in a sweeping motion. "Vamoose!"

Wesley handed him an axe and Gunn pulled on his arm to get him out the door. Angel didn't even have time to grab his jacket.

An hour later, he comes back from the fight with multiple Volontari demons, bruised and with a few minor scratches on his torso. He's tired and not too injured, but he's looking forward to Cordelia's particular brand of first aid.

When he enters the lobby of the hotel, he sees Fred sitting up on the couch with a first aid kit on her lap. Cordelia, to his surprise, is not awake.

Instead, she's asleep, lying sideways and leaning her head on the arm of the couch. And she's wrapped in his leather duster. The dark fabric swamps her form. Her eyes are closed and her lips are upturned in a tiny smile. 

It's rare, as larger-than-life as Cordelia is, for her to look this small. Or, as Angel reminds himself guiltily, this peaceful.

The axe Angel is holding clatters to the floor, and he barely registers the sound of metal hitting the tile or Gunn's complaints behind him. He moves forward, hypnotized, until he's kneeling in front of Cordelia's curled-up form.

"Cordy wanted to wait up for you guys, but that vision really tuckered her out," Fred narrated. "Before she fell asleep, she asked me to get Angel's jacket." Fred pauses, and Angel can picture her smiling. "She said it would be more comfy that way."

Angel reaches out carefully to brush a strand of hair behind Cordelia's ear. He only allows his fingertips to touch her. He can't bear to wake her up.

He reluctantly draws his hand away from her face, listening to her soft and deep breath. Angel is tempted to kiss her. If that's something he could do with Cordy. And if all of their friends weren't watching him right now.

"Angel, do you need any first aid?"

Angel focuses on Fred's question, feeling as if he just awoke from a dream. He shakes his head. "I'm fine. It should heal up quickly."

Wesley makes a "pfft" noise that sounds disturbingly like Cordelia. "Please. I've seen you act pathetically wounded with much less injuries when Cordelia offered to attend to you."

Gunn chuckles. "Yeah, and we all know why." Fred giggles, and Angel scowls at how all of his friends are teasing him.

Fred stands up. "Go sit over in that chair, Angel, and I'll judge for myself."

Angel stands and walks over to the chair as directed. As Fred patches up his minor wounds, Angel gazes past her to where Cordy lies in his signature jacket. The warmth he feels at the sight outweighs the slight sting of the disinfectant Fred applies to his scrapes.

 


End file.
